


Relentless

by Nanyin



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyin/pseuds/Nanyin
Summary: He will be her sword and shield as she will be his treasured vassal.





	1. Him: What is mine has been found

She was too delicious to pass up.

Her features would not be considered beautiful nor exotic.  Just pretty, and unassuming, until her head tilts just so as a sly smile curl on full tinted lips. Taller than most of her counterparts but not imposing, generous curves without being overt. Eyes the color of bourbon with the undertone of gold, not brown, sienna or mahogany. Gold, one of the most precious metals that are greedily coveted. Her hair hints, if let unbound of an untamed nature.  So, she strangles it with hair combs and clips.  She is the one many would pass over, ignored for a flashier package. The ones that are easily opened for a quick fix to a decadent need.  She the one you have to work on.  All the while an ache settles in your gut to touch, to hold and possess.  She walks inconspicuously among the hot flowers and fragile blossoms, a hidden gem. 

The demons that shadow his every move and thought accompanied with the mass graves he has personally buried won’t deter him from claiming her. His gnawing need of her utter submission crept around the edges of his psyche. Awakening things within his father warned him about.  He was always aware of what was deeply hidden, the savage side that polite society ignores.  It feeds on the hunt, uncomplicated, primal.  Hydra, an old misguided faction thought they understood this and tried to harness this part of human nature.  Fashion mindless war machines of flesh and bone. Men like Alexander Pierce capitalized on it to wage their personal crusades.

No one knows what gives Sargent James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes of the 107th Infantry Regiment and one of the oldest living American soldiers the motivation on healing his mind and body. Most would guess his friendship with Captain Steve Rogers.  Others would say it was to give a heartfelt one-finger salute to his tormentors and abusers that broke and remolded him into the "Winter Soldier".  None would guess his true reason.  It was simple, he found **his** ultimate target.  One that gave his fragmented mind and tattered body a focus that few could understand.  

To understand the mind-numbing, bone aching journey, you have to have stared at the abyss.  Drifted so close to the edge, it's darkness imprints on your soul and it blinks back at you.

Rolling his shoulders to release the tension in his body Bucky sighs. 

The psycho-physiologic process takes crucial steps and time to a satisfying mental health condition.  Millennial babble for screwing your head back together. 

It has a lot to do with reflection.

It works but sucks balls.    

So, he watches silently, in plain sight, instead of skulking in the shadows. 

He knows she is more than other dames.  He can taste the energy that hums within her, triggering him.   A sorceress, enchantress, elemental or witch.  It stings him to the very marrow so sweetly, bewitching his mind and ensnaring his senses.  A lesser man would falter, crumble against her natural defenses.  It is dark and instructive.  This speaks to the caliber of her abilities.  The very echo of her power rouses his blood.  The potential violence if invoked, like an apex predator rubbing against his skin.  Teasingly marking him. He welcomes this so eagerly, it is raw nature.  It will not deter him from this need to claim, capture and keep.  It entices him more. 

To plant his seed deeply and take root.

To become the father of her children.

To be her possession.

He will be her shield and sword as she will be his treasured vassal.


	2. Forgotton child solider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This full of emotion and grief peeps and character building.

_Within the valley of Cundinamarca, Colombia_

For long time Hermione felt like a broken hourglass that was never properly repaired.  The frame once made of Parfianka wood adorned with delicate vines, was no more.  The once pristine glass bulbs now are clouded with a fine film of oil, standing vulnerable on its own.  Sand of gold and blue glints so brightly leaked through the mini fractures.  A gentle touch it would tip and shatter into a million pieces. 

Hermione stared blankly out the window as Grandfather Cantón held her, rocking them as they shared the grief of war. 

_Mi alma, I know the darkness in your eyes. I recognize the stillness from the hunter within.  You have seen things, doing things a child shouldn’t **need** to do. No longer could you  just accept what is given, you fought the monsters that lurk in the light. _

_Bah! the darkness just covers the ugliness.  Asesinos de niños poco fuertes!_ _Bastardos!_

_You feel lost and broken. The abyss wants you! Reaching out to give you oblivion.  Seductively riding you to strike back in an uncontrollable rage, draining you of your sensibilities. Poco amor! Avoid becoming like them!  Confundido y débil! You need to remove their claws that have sunk within you.  Acepta tu naturaleza oscura, no temas. Hay luz y oscuridad en todos nosotros.  There will be moments paranoia suddenly paralyzes you.  Tricking you in reliving that moment.  You will question everything. Strike out at others and doubt yourself.  It will pass, mi niña linda, for each episode, will shorten because we understand and can stand by you._

Tears flowed freely that day as the once thought last heir of the Almodovar del Rio line cursed and railed breaking the mental wall his only magical granddaughter unknowingly built.  In his rage tendrils of iridescent colors began to rise as the old man’s irises elongated.   Familial magic reached out to heal the damaged body and core of the young witch.  Brokenly she shuddered in his arms.   

He understood and didn’t judge. 

The Half-Blood War revealed so much darkness and misguided ignorance given by the hands of the most trusted.  What Hermione’s parents taught her didn’t prepare her for the strife magic brought.  Nor did the bullying she suffered in primary school give her thick enough skin to deflect all the barbs slung her way. 

No, she was not prepared but she quickly adapted.  Soaking as much knowledge she could to endure.  Her ignorance would not be a hindrance for survival.  Ducking and dodging malicious spells cast her way.  Hurling her own creations in return, earning shrieks and sneers from her housemates but respect from her enemies. Learning an antiquated system so thoroughly biased and stilted she was surprised the British Enclave economy hasn't already collapsed.  Ruthlessly she worked within the rules to achieve her goals, for no one cared for muggle-borns. 

Not even the few whom fought on their behalf.

So, she studied and shared with her true peers.  Together they created an underground, unsuspecting powerbase outside the Order.  Not in secret, for that would mean acting outside of one’s character.  In the typical Gryffindor way, brazenly within the halls of Hogwarts. During non-Gryffindor quidditch practice, and study periods.  The teachers nor the any of the purebloods students ever noticed.  For muggle-borns were considered odd, scorned and belittled.   Not worthy of teaching the traditional ways of magic. Customs proudly known by the pureblood raised half-bloods and purebloods. 

The bushy haired buck tooth know-it-all.  Considered plain, and prudish, appreciated **only** for her mind and organizational skills. Easily brushed aside for her lineage. Taken for granted and scoffed by what was considered her betters. An oddball to her ignorant peers she becomes a creature of cold cunning logic with a streak of malicious mischievous judgment.  Attracting a well know pureblood of fame and status.  Proving her blood meant nothing, but power and ability meant everything.

It took a foreigner to see past the stack of books and piles of parchment that she was more.  Victor Krum treated her with admiration and respect. In return, she appreciated his valor and honor.  He also wasn’t bad to look at either.  Of course, on the night meant for joy and laughter an insecure menace would ruin what promised to be such lovely night.

It was a jagged path, the Golden trio stumbled through was riddled with needless confusion, strife, and pain.  Once the mission was accomplished, seemingly indestructible bonds were simply broken. The boy who she called a brother in all but blood exchanged her love, trust, and loyalty for the endearment of a fickle society. 

Instead of railing at the wind, Hermione Jean Granger faded away. 

An unforeseen backlash was felt by the British Enclave for the blatant mishandling of the mass killings and destruction of property spanning the 1970s through the late 1990s. Multiple sanctions and tariffs were applied by both the Royal Crown and all other Magical Enclaves.

The Ministry of Magic wasn’t as powerful as was thought.

All mouth and no trousers, eh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> British slang: All mouth and no trousers - cannot make good on their boastful claims  
> Catalin Spanish - had a friend help me out on this one. cause we all know Google translate..eh  
> Mi alma– my soul  
> Asesinos de niños poco fuertes – uncouth child killers   
> Poco amor – little love  
> Confundido y débil! – Confused and weak!  
> Acepta tu oscuridad, no temas.– Accept your darkness, don't fear it.  
> Hay luz y oscuridad en todos nosotros. – There are light and darkness in all of us.  
> niña linda – my pretty girl


	3. The players are setting up to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or Marvel. Make no monies as I tip toe through books, movies, anime, cartoons and such. My muse harasses me to write then quickly abandons me. *sigh*
> 
> I have no beta, still on a hunt so constructive criticism is welcomed. Remember writers create and share at their leisure. If you don't like then move on. Being mean it's the main characteristic of a Troll not of an engrossed reader. Now ladies and gents on with the show...

_Magical Enclaves Summit_

The Grace & Wisdom Amphitheater located within the capital city, Birnin Zana, Wakanda, has been in a buzzed with activity since the early morning.  The eastern atrium houses the receiving guests who travel by apparitions and portkeys. Those who travel by non-magical means are received in the western atrium.  The walls of the joint corridor leading into the main hall are adorned with rich colored murals depicting the Wakanda's history.  Although it is not the first time the Unified Magical Enclaves (UME) has been hosted within these borders.  It will be the first time since 1949 the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) has been invited to partake of the event. 

Such a prestigious event attracts the rich, powerful and highly connected. Both magical and non-magical would claim commerce is made by side negotiations at gatherings such as these.  Conversations slyly initiated, an argument presented and countered until an agreement is made or postponed. 

Quickly the main hall fills, small clusters of people gather to fill the many assigned tables.

Undersecretary Percy Weasley and his assistant Bevin Grizzlegot quickly make their way through the hall, looking for the Dela Vegas, an old traditional family from Spain which runs a small imports company specializing in rare potion ingredients and one of few reputable willing to speak to them. If they were to secure a contract with this particular supplier it would help alleviate the strain on the needed potions for distribution. Soon the Englishmen spot the Dela Vega coat of arms floating above a table and make their way towards them.

Three men clad in high-quality Muggle suits and dragonhide shoes quietly discuss the pending trade law impacting rare potion ingredients and animals from the Magical Counsel of Colombia. Grizzlegot recognizes each man. Didacus, the eldest usually speaks and makes the final decisions for the group. Thiago, the second son and up and coming potioneer, lastly Jonatán the Magi-zoologist.  After a short introduction and the custom offer of refreshments negotiations quickly begin.

“Señor Weasley, what you are offering would only cover the harvesting cost. The Dela Vegas charge the fair and custom price for all our inventory. Frankly, this is insulting.”

The mood shifted, power crackled, for a moment the Englishmen felt caged as their auras were pressed by the golden-eyed men. The surrounding occupied tables began looking at them warily. "You are trying to low ball based on a possible promise? England has burned many bridges over the years. Speak quickly for this seems to be a waste of time.”

Percy steels his resolve too much was riding on securing this contract, in a steady voice “Don Didacus I’m sure that we can come to some accord considering the volume that we, the Ministry of Magic is offering to buy. We are authorized to offer a deep discount on the tariffs placed on your imports. To offset the price even further maybe we can offer a trade on something we can acquire on your behalf?”

The eldest tilts his head looking at his brothers, in silent communication, with a curt nod from the youngest the negotiations begin.  Inwardly both MoM representatives sigh the Dela Vegas are willing to listen.

The negotiation comes to a close as a miniature trilling pearl grey plumbed serpent called, Tohils flutter to Jonatán’s shoulder.  Chuckling he strokes its chin, “¡Hola! Ping”.  Its long tail wraps around his neck as it purrs in response.

“It seems Duchess is making sure we keep on schedule.” 

Quickly Thiago finishes tapping what Percy recognizes as lapboard with a half-eaten apple sign.  "I understand that your enclave is still upgrading.  Do you have internet set up in MoM?"  The Englishmen respond with a negative shake of their heads.

“I will have our solicitor send our reply to you via owl within 24 hours."  After a firm handshake of all parties, the Dela Vega depart leaving behind the Englishman in their wake.

Bevin leans over to Percy, “I thought that was going to go pear shape.”

Looking over to his companion, “You aren’t the only one.  Was it me or did you feel as if your head was about to the chewed off?”

Clapping Percy on the shoulder Bevin sighs in relief “Yeah mate, I could use a drink right now.”

Opposite the meeting area, doors opened to let out the audiences of three seminars.  Within the sea of people, Hermione stood to the side reading a tablet with the Dela Vega family crest on its back.  The crowd parts as the Dela Vegas follow the mini Tohils to her. Two women with Dela Vega crest on their lapels break off the crowd follow its colorful twin to join them.

They cluster closer to towards the northern corridor leading to the dinner area.  Walking by many steals admiring glances towards the group. Clad in various shades of blue and white they walked with ease and confidence.  Their wealth showed in the cut in clothes and quality of jewelry without being overt.  The variant russet skin tones, curly dark hair, and honey colored eyes confirm their Spanish heritage.  Hermione the tallest female of the group bore light freckles across her nose and cheeks.

The frolicking mini plumed serpents dart between them, chirping, seeking and receiving affection.  Quickly they are seated for the luncheon.  Their table is small so they may quietly share thoughts and the day’s experience as they wait for the food to be served.

Jonatán touches his cousin Ynés wrist to gain her attention, “I thought Abuelo Cantón was with you?”

The smallest of the women responded with a roll of her eyes “You know Abuelo Jcan is here?”  All within the group shake their head in denial.  “Just before the seminar ended they snuck off somewhere to make mischief.”

All sighed in grief, some even pinching the bridge of their nose.  Mournfully Didacus responds “Oye, aquellos ancianos siempre nos consiguen en el problema.”

Hermione grasps the rainbow Tohils out of the air then whispers in its ear. Its wings flutter rapidly then disappears.  “Pierce will find them, so we can track them down later.  We all have a schedule to keep afterward.  We'll find those jesters later, hopefully, nothing gets blown up."  

The second female of the group, Amari blows a kiss from across the table “Gracias, mi amor!” They all chuckle, one disaster averted.

Four hours, three contracts and extracting Ynés from braining a Swiss Counselor later.

The snickering brothers surround the women who maneuvered Ynés in the middle as she repeatedly hissed “¡Basura!”, her magic crackled around her.

Amari steers Ynés towards the eastern atrium “I think I know where our los viejos furtivos went.  There is going to be an after-hour speakeasy-themed party by the Argentine Council. They probably ditched us to go.  You want to go?”

Ynés cuts her eyes with a sneer “For once I say we start making the mischief and leave them to clean it up. Then tell Abuela Chanta of their tricks.”

All pause for a second evil mischievous smile adorns each face as they silently agree.  For once they won’t be corralled into getting into trouble with their sneaky old men and have some fun for themselves. 

They are directed by a volunteer to the appropriate Apparition spot, clasp hands and silently disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Señor – Mr.  
> Don/Doña - title of respect afforded  
> ¡Hola! – Hello  
> Abuelo/ Abuela – grandfather/grandmother  
> Oye, aquellos ancianos siempre nos consiguen en el problema. - Oi! Those old men always get us in trouble.  
> Gracias, mi amor! – Thank you, my love!  
> ¡Basura! – Garbage  
> los viejos furtivos - sneaky old men


	4. Well damn finally!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more gimmie gimme, gimme now. Please read and review!!

_Five hours a phone call and a shared bottle of top-shelf bourbon later._

It turned out the mixing party was being held at ‘The Kimeka Hotel’ near the waterfront of the Capital city.  A favorite among the magical community has a ballroom remanence of the 1920’s New York City Roseland Ballroom.   Many were on the dancefloor as the big band played one lively song after another. On the balcony, the Dela Vegas wait for the drama to unfold.  Their grandfathers were working the floor flirting and stealing dance partners from their younger counterparts.  Thiago and Ynés record each encounter ‘for prosperity’ as the rest of the group snickered. 

The group isn’t fooled.  After some editing, Thiago’s Instagram and Ynés’ YouTube channel are going to blow up with hits.

To make a positive impression one must of the presence and attire for the appropriate setting.  Dressed in classic white long sleeve shirt, black pinstripe tailored pants, double-breasted vest and with slick gentle manners, the women are easy marks to sway to their side for a dance.  The true insult was they returned the women back to their original dates with smooth words and a goodbye kiss on the hand, cheek or temple.  Leaving the women blushing and the men steaming. 

Sneaky devils. 

Soon two others join the group chuckling, “Well it’s not the women’s fault, the younger generation has forgotten manners are more appreciated than just straight aggressiveness.”

As a group they turn to the voice, Abuelas Chanta and Briceida came to start their own brand of mischief.  Age has not dulled these beauties, salt, and pepper hair accentuates their almond eyes and full lips and fitting, flirty dresses and high heels they came to dance. 

Matching her husband in halter black pinstripe dress, Abuela Briceida rolls her eyes, “Chanta, let’s get our foolish boys before someone takes offense.  Again.”

Bouncing in excitement, Amari drags Hermione behind her as she follows, wanting an upfront view of the drama about to unfold.  The rest stay in their corner wanting a bird’s eye view.

The women begin to stalk their husbands, only letting them catch a glimpse of them causing the men to search the crowd for their wives.  Twice they come together to confirm what they saw.  Minutes roll by as they get back into the groove of flirting. 

Too wrapped up in their game they didn’t see it coming.  It was a skilled two-prong attack, as one was crossing into the dance floor with a partner the other was chatting up his next target.

_The bar:_

“You see, senorita, a woman like you should be wined and dined.  Taken to new heights and appreciated for the flower you are.”  The woman blushes ever so as she listens.  He feels a hard tap on the back of his shoulder, “Really Cantón, you're going to show this Chiquita the world?  What would your wife say to this?”

He pales as his target pulls away in a huff. Don Cantón Almodovar del Rio, fierce Beast Master and Magi-zoologist turn caught waving his hands in defense, “Mi amour, mi Reina Chanta.  I didn’t know you were coming.”  Stuttering “I..I would have..”

_On the edge of the dancefloor:_

Just as Don Jcan De la Vega, Master Duelist and Curse Breaker, steps on the dance floor and turns to embrace his pretty little partner he sees his wife just behind her.  In that halter pinstripe suit, that drives him to distraction and his blood to boil.  The shiny satin material molds her curves, the side slits begin mid-thigh given mere glimpses of her smooth skin. Smoky eyes flash displeasure as her red lips scowl so prettily, hip cocked to the side with such arrogance her red satin shoes tap in aggravation. Slowly her gloved hands set on her waist waiting.

She purrs, “Well Jcan do you care to explain yourself?” He is in so much trouble.  Swallowing nervously, he smiles. “¿Mi amor, qué hace usted aquí?”

On both floors, the grandchildren burst into laughter.  Now they could have fun without worrying about their mischievous abuelos.

_Two hours, many dances and a bet later_

Hermione watches her cousins place bets if Jonatán can get his pick on the dance floor.  “Duchess, you want in?”  Shaking her head “No, that’s a sure thing.  Look at his target.”

A set of six golden eyes look to the far corner of the hall away from the stairs.  Sitting alone is a woman of possible African descent dressed in purple looking around in discomfort.  Amari ask “¿Sí, qué de ella? 

Snatching a white rose off a table, turning it into a Christmas Orchid, Jonatán makes his way towards her.

Unseen Bucky walks down the entrance steps of the ballroom. 

“That my dear cousins, is Àïxa Rigau, heir to the Rigau fortune.  Her family breeds guard dogs for royalty around the world. He’s been in contact with her for several months and finally convince her to meet him, in public with his family present.  So, no bet and don’t tease them. She is really an introvert.”

Scanning the room, Bucky notes all the exits and possible escape routes.  His witch is here, mingling with colleagues and her family.  He has been watching her since the Summit has started.  Her schedule full with meetings and seminars, his with security are now in sync and open for leisure which he ensures to fill.  Bucky was glad the themed party is something familiar, comfortable instead of him always assimilating.  If he slips in an old phrase, she would just chalk it up to the party theme.

The band takes a break as he heads towards the bar, near her location.  He knows both bartenders so his time won’t be spent idle.  In under twenty minutes Bucky knows all the major and possible issues that have happened tonight. 

And quite a few embarrassing near misses.

Checking the mirror behind the bar he watched the crowd.  He can feel her power thrumming, brushing against him again.  Reaching filling the empty spaces, coaxing him to unravel just so for her.  Breathing deeply, he lets his aura trail back reigning her in.  Many females pause blindly looking for the source, some men bristle.  His witch steps next to him ordering drinks.  Looking up their eyes meet.

Her eyes should be the color of bourbon with the undertone of gold. Now they are pale gold.  Clamping down the urge of throwing her over his shoulder and leaving he leans against the bar.

He smiles, the corner of her lips rises slightly as she faces him.

She takes her time appraising him.  Tall with dark features, short brown tousled hair with a trimmed beard; clothes are cut similar to her grandfathers’ but in a solid brown pattern complimenting his coloring and the pale gold she is wearing.  His stance is that of a warrior and his eyes are guarded against seeing so much. 

“Do I pass?”

“Can you dance?”  That fucking upper-crust snooty British elitist accent. 

Succulent.  He was going to make her beg. 

Taking her hand and kissing it, he leads her to the dance floor. 

Thank God for Latin music and the Tango

His hand wraps around her waist as he felt her hand rest just behind his shoulder.  Shoulder to shoulder, touching just enough in polite society, the cord between them strengthened.

No other words are exchanged as the music flow, the thrumming melody dictates their actions.  The smooth crooning words of the singer hold no meaning.  No sharp movement, sudden loss or staining of control, the timing was just perfect between them.  Soon the crowd becomes ensnared. The flutter of her skirt between his legs, the glimpse of smooth skin as she kicked.  Each pivot would lead her to curl around him just so, the front of her foot lingers on or up his leg. Smoldering eyes often meet causing Hermione to licked or bite her lips. Engaging, enticing, encouraging.  Their very core begins to align, triggering something achingly primal.

The music changes three times, by the end of the third song there are only three couples on the floor.  They begin to circle one another never touching.  The longer Bucky and Hermione dance the more intricate the steps.  A circle of magic hums, building then is absorbed by the ley lines, strengthen the wards set around the city.  Hauntingly the last note dies causing the dancing couples to still, eyes closed forehead touching, hands clasped by their sides.  The air thickens, energy dissipates, in sync all open their eyes, glowing.  Hermione’s pupal elongates then rounds as Bucky’s brown eyes now have a hint of gold.  He feels a soft purr vibrate through his body as she sighs. 

The awed crowd erupts in applause.  The spell is broken.

Emboldened from the crowds’ response he smirks, “Do I pass?”, she giggles as a sweet blush appears on her cheeks.

Affirmatively nodding, “An American?”  Cocking her head with a smile in her voice “New York?”

“Guilty as charged.  British Enclave?”

Wrinkling her nose “No, Columbia.”

“James Barnes, everyone calls me Bucky.”

“Hermione Granger.”  Slowly she blinks with mirth in her eyes “What is your full name?”

Curious “James Buchanan Barnes.  Why?” 

“I know a little one with your first name.  As for Bucky.”  She chuckles, “In England, Bucky is too close to the name Randy, so may I call you Buchanan?”

He has lots of ideas of what she can call him as long as he is the one occupying those lips.

“It’s a mouthful, Doll. I thought you are of the Columbian Enclave?” 

Her brow raises “So is Hermione. British born and raised, dual citizenship.”  Wrinkling her nose, “Doll?”

Twirling her around, “Hmm, your right.  Too generic.  How about, Peaches?”  He would lean towards ‘lickable’.

“Really?”

“Honeybunch?  To nibble on.

Hermione glares.

“Pumpkin? Cupcakes? Buttercup? Cookie?”

“I say you’re hungry, Buchanan.”

Bringing her close, he whispers into her ear “You have no idea. Sprinkles.”

That caused her to laugh out loud.

Leading her into a deep dip “That’s the one.”  He straightens, skimming his lips against her skin.  Deliciously she shudders against him “Although I like, ‘All mine’ best.  How about you?”  Half-lidded breathing heavily, she grasps his shirt, aching and breathless they sway.  “Hmm, yes.”


	5. Calling her mine. Today, tomorrow and forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I make no money on the crossing of dimensions in literature. Yes, comic books are considered literature. They are officially called graphic novels. So, don't get me started. The plot is mine. Just having fun. This chapter came from listening to Soul, Funk and acid jazz. Blessings to all and thanks for joining me on this ride.

The silence is broken by heavy breathing.  The rustling of the sheets causes the blanket to fall unnoticed.  Lazily the very tips of his fingers stroke down her slick skin.  At the base of her spine his palm trails up, she emits a purr of contentment. 

Heat rises and muscles contract making him involuntarily respond and moan.  Softly gasping, he fills her to a sweet ache, turning her head she presses her lips just above his heart.  Then licks their combined sweat.  Kneading the sheets, claws puncture the thread, he shifts her hands onto him.   

Her room looks like a war zone.  A broken coffee table, overturned sofa, broken night lamp and shredded curtains.  They’ll tally up the bill later. 

Small fangs nip not so gently causes him to snap upward harder.  Teasingly, her tongue soothes the area, in a mock apology, growling his hold tightens stilling their movements.  Mewling in torment she bites him again, this time drawing blood.  A smug smile stretches, it’s should be early morning. 

They aren’t finished yet. 

The room starts to fill with the pre-dawn light.  Agitated Hermione flicks her wrist, causing the bracelets to softly clink.  The sheer under curtains darken.  Bucky laughs then flips her, stretching her arms above her head, biting the back of her neck in retaliation.  Her yowl is muffled by pillows.

Hope that silencing spell holds.

* * *

 

_Mid-afternoon…_

Ping sits on Bucky’s shoulder as he escorts Hermione to the scheduled luncheon.  The guards nod to him in acknowledgement as they bypass the queue straight to her family’s assigned table.  Smoothly he pulls the only empty chair for her to settle then kisses her hand.  Clearly laying his intentions for all to see.  Bending at the waist he places the clinging Tohils in her lap with a stroke under its jaw, he murmurs to her.  Her eyes are soft as her cheeks pinken.  She nods in response. 

Straightening he makes eye contact with the elders, “Mis mayores de apologías, tengo asuntos urgentes de asistir antes de que yo pueda hablarle.”  Then with a curt nod to the rest of the family, he takes his leave. Making no apologies Hermione begins to eat.  Nine pairs of eyes focus on the amount of food she consumes.

Ynés snickers like a naughty girl, nudging her cousin.  The elders look on with curiosity.  Hermione turns her first to Ynés with a raised brow.  “Should we discuss Budapest?”  looking up she points at the younger generation.

Didacus, “Egypt”

Thiago, “California”

Jonatán, “Mexico.”

Amari, “Amsterdam and the Netherlands.”

Hermione addresses their grandparents as she stacks her plates “All of you were in cahoots in the ‘Running of the Bulls’ prank.” The table was quiet, some blushing others lost in the pleasant memory.

Chuckling at Hermione’s chastisement Abuela Chanta spoke, “Do you know this man, little one?”

Looking away for a moment Hermione blushes.  “James Buchanan Barnes.”  For the first time, her family sees their strait lace English rose smile dreamily, “He is a man of confidence, passion, a warrior.  Assassin if need be.  The combat Kimoyo beads he wears marks him as a part of the Wakandan military.  Very vigorous and possessive.”

Biting her lips “He also says ‘he’s claiming me before some meatball of wizard gets in his head to’.”  Shrugging her shoulders, she raised her left hand for all to see, a tattoo of gold, red and purple adorn her ring finger, “My magic agreed.”

Don Cantón face falls into his hand as he groaned.  His wife smirked, “Reminds me of someone. Must be in the blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Mis mayores de apologías, tengo asuntos urgentes de asistir antes de que yo pueda hablarle.- My apologies elders, I have urgent matters to attend to before I can speak to you.


	6. Some explanations and closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought this was done, completed. Nope. A request to see Percy’s and the Avenger’s reaction was too good to ignore. So, I release the chaos. Read and review peeps… (the mad bunny giggles in the background, high off of glazed carrots)

_Off the chambers of the royal throne room_

"Did I hear that right?"

"Yes, my king. It seems the Sgt. Barnes has married a mage from the Columbian Enclave." Okoye didn't bother to hide her smile.

Perplexed T'Challa tries to see possible ramifications, "I didn't know he knew anyone outside the kingdom besides the Avengers."

The door opens admitting Bucky, his normal tense stride has relaxed but more predatory. His haunted brown eyes are now vibrant with an amber glow. His erratic aura is soothed humming with light magic. Stepping to the edge of the desk Bucky unbuttons his shirt enough to expose a gold, red and purple tattoo on his left shoulder blade wrapping around the perimeter of the prosthetic portion on his chest. "We need to talk."

Both Okoye and T'Challa examine the serpent head that occasionally flickers its tongue and shook its feathers. This will prove to be an interesting day.

* * *

Clint Burton aka Hawkeye was surprised, to say the least at the rumor of Bucky's marriage from the guards. Her name is, well was, if the rumors are true. Hermione Jean Barnes nee Granger, in relation to the Dela Vegas. Some old family from the Olmec Enclave in Columbia. Their lineage could be traced to both the Templar Knights and the original Olmec tribe. Unconventional and fierce their loyalty to one another was unquestionable. Some verified the woman had a reputation for keeping her wayward prank-prone family in line. Considering the careers most of the family members was in she had to have a set of stones.

All was suspect at the moment. Bucky just may have tangled with a crazed sorceress looking for a sacrifice or something.

Now he needed to find Sam and Nat, this was going to be good.

Sam was on the mezzanine watching the crowd of people walk by. Magic was real, Wanda's powers weren't magic, she manipulated probability. Chance, gravity, as she grows in strength possibly time or reality. At least that was how Tony explained it. These people bend energy and nature to their will. After seeing what happened in New York with Loki, he was very wary.

From his peripheral vision, Burton was coming fast with a goofy expression.

Lord help him from happy assassins.

"Sam you won't believe what I just heard." Leaning against the pillar Sam eyes his friend, "What did you find out that you can barely stand still?"

"Our boy got married." Hip against the railing Clint keeps an eye on the crowd.

Shocked Sam shakes his head, "Cap got married?"

Clint shrugs in disbelief, "Piff, not Glamor pants. I'm talking of the one-armed wonder. He's hitched and didn't invite us to the wedding." Whipping an imaginary tear away, "I feel slighted. Ignored."

Natalia joins them, "Who trying to ignore you now?"

Sam answers, crossing his arms "Robin Hood here says Bucky's married. Who would be crazy enough to marry him?"

Then a roar is heard as the building shook. The Avengers look around in alarm as the wizards and witches proceed without missing a beat. Curious all begin to walk towards the sounds.

Following a small crowd, the Avengers found themselves in the courtyard. High on the platform was a line of cages and demonstrations on the handling the mystical creatures.

Sam's eyes widen in disbelief, "Is that a dragon?"

"You want to see them up close?", all look to the right. A smug T'Challa watches the soldiers take in the wonders.

"This world has so many marvels to behold my friends. Why don't you go and wander about, I'm sure you will find the person you seek near the back of the platform." Walking away T'Challa and Okoye make their way to the platform.

All three looks at one another then the platform. Natalia takes the lead, "Well we won't get any answers staying here gawking."

* * *

Leaning against a prop for the demonstrations, Bucky watches his witchy wife handle various magical animals. He was right about her hair, unbound it became a wild halo of browns and auburn curls that fell to just past her shoulder blades. Today she wore protective gear to handle the animals. A long sleeve, black and blue, high neck vest, worn oversized Falconry glove hung off her belted pouch hitting against matching leather pants and boots. Her white fangs peak between maroon full lips as she taught key things about each animal. It was enough to make him want to sink his teeth into her as every male notice her soft curves and commanding voice.

Bucky knew he looked like a man possessed, smirking boldly, inviting trouble, he wanted to mark her again but that would be bordering on being a Neanderthal.

A grinning redhead with scars and tattoos was a bit too familiar at his wife.

Fuck it, he was a Neanderthal.

* * *

The Dela Vega clan watch the assassin, James Buchanan Barnes with too many aliases. That damnable war inflicted too many physical and emotional scars on their English Rose. It took years to push pass her walls to gain her trust and love. Everyone pulled together to find intel and found some interesting things.

Enough to make all the men grind their teeth and the women swoon.

A dedicated highly decorated US WWII solider stolen, experimented and reformed into an assassin only to be liberated decades later by a trusted friend. (Teeth grinding)

Rehabilitated by the most secretive and technologically advanced nation in the world. A nation with enough magical clout 'allowed' to ignore International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy without penalization.

Bluntly a powerful ancient nation that has never been colonized and can make others flinch if crossed.

Queen Mother request an audience with the elders. Ever so eloquently she waxes on the bravery and honor of James Buchanan and how he is a fine addition to their family. Not only does he have the skills and temperament to protect Hermione. (Swoon) This marriage would establish good tidings between cultures and countries.

Both grandfathers grumble as they leave it to the women. What could they say?! One false move and they'll feed him to their collection of animals if the females leave anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Clint were like children fluttering from one stall to another. Touching and tasting all that the magical world was offering. Natalia was more discriminating as she kept an eye on the boys. While munching on a bag of dragon roasted hazelnuts she overheard an interesting conversation.

"I can't believe she married a muggle. Of all the available wizards in the world, she married a muggle."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It matters, new strong bloodlines are needed. As an icon, Hermione could do so much more to bring change for the better."

"Save the propaganda as I call on your bull shite. She wisely never showed interest in anyone within or with ties to the UK. Any accomplishment she would have made, MoM would have taken credit all the while taxing her vaults empty."

"That is not true Andromeda. The Inheritance tax laws are fair among the people."

"Fair amongst the Pureblood, Kingsley. Pft, you forget I was there when Hermione was notified of Snape's will. All those lovely money-making patents and rare books were given to a muggleborn. It was such a Slytherin move for Snape file his will and patents under both the Confederation and UME. No matter what the Wizengamot tried they couldn't touch them. How scandalous it was for her to refuse to donate his works to finance the MoM Recovery funds. The shame she bared when she had to resort to banning all access to the said books when she found 'MoM experts' trying to steal or duplicate them. The snickering she endured as rumors elude something unsavory between them. Hmf, as if she needed to resort to such means."

Kingsley stoically replies, "I don't have to justify what happened. It's in the past, she should have come back some time ago and help rebuild. It is her duty to ensure the British Enclave continues for later generations."

Satisfaction and mirth danced in Andromeda's eyes, "In other words, you tried the bullying tactic through her family and found yourself tossed out arse over teakettle. Ha! ha!"

Finishing her bag, Natalia walks away as Kingsley glares at the crowd. Both Percy and Bevin wisely kept their own counsel as they drifted away.

Kinsley didn't look at his companion, this morning was a disaster and he only had himself to blame.

Percy and Bevin managed to obtain an appointment with the Dela Vega. He thought it was best to accompany them, ensuring the Patriarch the 'trade' would be taken seriously by the ministry. Walking to the appointed meeting room they were greeted by guards, each wizard looked at one another.

The British diplomats saw the exit of Wakanda's Queen mother and her daughter. As the occupants turned Kingsley looked upon a person discarded so long ago.

Settled at the end of the table both women spoke of elegant power. A deadly power that can easily turn on a person at a moment's notice. One man stood by Hermione side, a warrior by his stoic presence.

Briceida notes the men staring at her grandniece and that will not do, "Would you like tea before the meeting begins gentlemen?"

He should have known it was an ambush, Hermione never went off half-cocked. She left that to Ron and Harry. She was the one with direction, focus, precision. In her youth, her technique wasn't perfect just enough to scare or intimidate most wizards.

Politely coughing, "I am the Minister of the English Enclave, Kingsley Shacklebolt as this my Undersecretary Percy Weasley and his Assistant Bevin Grizzlegot. We came to negotiate with Doñ Dela Vega. May I ask who are you?"

The woman slowly blinks, clearly, she was not impressed, "I am, Doña Briceida Dela Vega, acting Counselor for the Dela Vegas." Raising an eyebrow, as power lace in her words, "I take it will not be an issue?"

Singling to the men beside him, Kingsley sits, "No Doña Dela Vega, there is no issue." Nodding to Percy, "We have the contract and would like to review for any prevision that you may want to discuss." Briceida unrolls the crinkling parchment with distaste, "I must admit gentlemen a possible contract with the British Enclave for three years is appealing. However, the payment is a jest, yes. The fee only covers harvesting, your proposed tax breaks still won't cover the cost. So, what is this 'trade' what was briefly spoken on?"

Smugly Percy, opens his folder, "The first warrant is for Hermione Jean Granger, for not registering under the Muggle-Born Registration Commission." Both women's reaction was to raise their cups of tea. As the man standing next to them, eyes become ice chips. "The second for illegally "Obliviating" her muggle parents. "I'm sure we…"

"I am to be only addressed as Mrs. Barnes, Mr. Weasley."

All three men look at Hermione in confusion.

Looking up Hermione her voice and face reveals nothing, "My name is Mrs. Hermine Jean Barnes. Please update your records. They are quite inadequate."

The room quiets, at the unsaid statement.

_Like all of you._

Daintily settling her cup, Briceida cuts the tension, "Before you go ahead of yourselves, where did you receive information on the status of Mrs. Barnes parents?"

Coughing into his hand Kingsley shifts, his gut was churning, "Please understand we cannot give our sources."

The women look at one another, Hermione nods her head. Raising from her seat Doña Dela Vega aura begins to expand, the men barely breathes as the guard lips curls. This woman reminds Percy of a striking dragon, "The Muggle-Born Registration Commission has been in defunct for many years with it any and all warrants are invalid. Your resources, confidant or snitch gave you misinformation gentlemen. For Mrs. Barnes." Pausing to turn to her grandniece and her new husband with an indulgent smile. "Parents are happy and whole living in Columbia, which can be proven by the Magical Counsel of Colombia or better UME. It seems your 'trade' is dead in the water. Just make it clear there will be no contract now or in the future. Thank you for coming gentlemen I do hope your records will be updated."

Taking the queue from her Great Aunt, Hermione quickly gathered her paperwork, Bucky takes her hand placing it on his arm. Her fingers slightly squeeze in gratitude. The door open as he escorts both women to their next meeting.

* * *

Charlie Weasley was in shock as Hermione stood on stage giving tips on pygmy dragon care. It's been years since he has seen her and damn did she fill out. All that leather clad lushness on strong long legs. Springy curls to wrap his fingers in and that husky confident voice.

Are those fangs!?

_Merlin and Morgana, he was in love…_

Distracted by a nudge from one of his teammates, Mea Soroni, he doesn't see Bucky come to stand next to Hermione. Standing to Charlie's left his other companion, Mair Covington eyes light up with lustful interest, "Whoa, who's that tall drink of water?" Charlie looks back at the stage, a man he's never seen before standing too close to Hermione. Instantly Charlie didn't like him. "Don't know, but I know the girl. I should be able to get reacquainted with and she can introduce you." Both chuckle as they come to the same thought of having a bed warmer tonight, as they make their way towards them.

Passing the dragons to another handler Hermione smiles it was a good session. The crowd was positive, curious about Bucky's opinion she looks over to her husband. She's seen that look on all her friends and family in committed relationships, someone didn't know or was ignoring personal boundaries.

That smirk of his was going to cause so much trouble. Internally she giggled, her husband was truly a wolf. She was his territory, was it wrong to want to preen and squeal? Not bothering to acknowledge someone calling her name she steps into his arms.

His slightly maniacal smirk widens as he bends to kiss her temple, his cold eyes didn't leave the grinning ginger goof jogging over. He could smell the pheromones off the idiot and his companion as he murmurs just loud for the stage to hear, "Wife."

Hermione huskily response, "Husband."

* * *

Clint and Sam were having the time of their lives. There was just so much to take in. Sights and sounds at first were normal but as they walked deeper into the makeshift bazaar the vendors sold things both only have seen in fantasy movies. Tolkien had some of it right, but the rest was just beyond fantastic. Just as Sam finishes browsing through mage armor and cloaks from an Iranian vendor and Clint haggles for an archer's ensemble he sees Nat signaling them.

She found their target.

* * *

Charlie blinks as the words 'wife' and 'husband' registers, quickly recovering his grins stays in place. Meeting the mystery man's eyes, he is taken aback, these were the eyes of a predator, not a pile of fluff that he would expect Hermione with. As he calls Hermione's name for the second time, Mair stands beside him scowling as she mutters, "Damn it."

Hermione turns around in Bucky's arms to face the person calling her name, causing him to release a low growl.

"Hermione! I would have never thought you would go into Magi-zoology."

Hermione leans back as her gaze fall on the second oldest Weasley and his companion. Both stood with confidence as their pheromones began to release. The entwined couple eyes darken with understanding, innocently Hermione smiles, the very tips of her fangs peek between her lips. "Really Master Weasley, what thoughts did you have of me?"

Charlie shifts as he maintains his smile _, 'Ah fuck yes, fangs!'_

Mair shoves Charlie aside as she sticks her hand out in greeting, "Heard a lot about you, Ms. Granger."

Without braking Bucky's embrace, Hermione takes Mair hand in greeting, "I'm sure. The name is Mrs. Barnes. How may I help you today?"

Ynés and Thiago emerge from the back of the platform, eyeing the strangers with suspicion. Something in the air was aggravating the animals in the back. Thiago barks, ¿Oye, estás ayudando a primos? (Hey, cousins aren't you going to help?) Grandfather Cantón, barrels from the back paying no minding anyone he signals to Bucky, "Jamie Buchanan, ven aquí."(James Buchanan, come here.) Irritated he hands Bucky a small sack then shoos them away. "Toma, saca a mis chicas." (Here, take my girls out). Pulling a pouting Amari from behind him, swatting her on the behind like a naughty girl. Shaking his head, he notices Charlie then sizing him up, nodding with approval. He takes command of the situation, "Ginger hair and scars, Charles Weasley?" Stunned such a renown Magi-zoologist would know his name, "Y-Yes." "Good stop looking at my granddaughter. Don't bother denying it, I could smell you and the Chiquitas from the back upsetting my animals. Since it your fault, you'll help me settle them." Smirking he crosses his arms, "Know now, mi familia will cut you into small pieces for the animals if you act up. Now come."

Poleaxed the dragon keepers follow.

Not feeling any remorse from Grandfather's antics, Bucky chuckles, causing both Hermione and Amari to swat him as he steers them into the crowd.

Bucky was already briefed by all her cousins. They didn't like most British diplomats or merchants and kept them away from Hermione. Didacus explained, "The British feel she owes them. _Es un carechimba_ (Assholes). We'll give you a list of so-called past friends. There's at most a handful of true friends. She has quality over quantity. The fans are random. _Oye_ , we can't control that. Sweet Popol Vuh, there is nothing worse than a gold-digging war hound vying for attention. We didn't see anything if you shot them."

Bucky huffed at the accusation, Thiago laughed then turned serious, "No really, we have miles of jungle. Shit happens."

Snickering over their plight, Amari tugged both Bucky and Hermione to escort her around, once out of earshot as she gave them the highlights of the latest mischief that she created.


	8. Somethin been added to the mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be a wrap up my first comeback story!!! So, thanks for the comments and love it was your encouragement that helped me get through this. (the mad bunny strikes again **insert maniacal laughter**)

Amari’s chatter reminded Bucky of his sister, Rebecca.  That girl talked enough for two and her laughter was infectious.  Silently Bucky watches Hermione and Amari dance between the many dignitaries and their families socializing, making contacts and most importantly staying within his sight.  The usual twitchiness he felt in large crowds was absent.  Her cool magic just under his skin, hums, coursing within.  It was an intimacy he didn’t know existed, it humbled him knowing it was the most she could do to ensure his protect and show of loyalty to him.  He in turn swore a blood oath, even without his own magic, words sealed in blood was just as powerful.

 Hermione looks up with a smile.

 Amari should be, pivoting back then to the right Bucky brings her to his side, wrapping his arm around her waist, without breaking eye contact with his now smirking wife.  In a pouting Amari hits, him, “Primo!”

 All watch the exchange with a slight smirk Natasha nudges Clint, “He seems to be alright.”

 Sam looks on as Clint waves away Nat, “It could be a ruse, when do you know, ‘The one-armed wonder’ to be playful?”

 Chuckling, Steve walks into their group, “If it involves females, Bucky has plenty of charm.  Now what you guys talking about?”

 Sam points to Bucky who now has two armfuls of giggling females.  Steve rolls his eyes as he made his way over to them, resign in pulling his friend from his skirt chasin’ trouble.

“Hey Bucky, care to introduce us to the ladies?”  Nudging Bucky, Amari nearly purrs looking in Sam’s direction, “¿Quién es ese primo?” (Cousin, who is that?)

 Both Bucky and Hermione cringe at Amari’s open interest, sighing he looks to Hermione, “Really?”  Hermione glares at her cousin. Shaking his head, in disbelief, Bucky makes a quick introduction to his teammates to his wife and cousin-in-law.

 Breaking away, Amari walks past Steve, Clint and Nat to Sam with a sly smile, Hermione groans, “Didn’t you say his moniker is “Red Falcon?”

 Steve gives Bucky a knowing look from hearing Hermione’s accent.

 Taking Sam’s arm Amari directs him towards the food court, in a soft Spanish accented purr “So you are a friend of my cousin-in-law? Sí? Why don’t you tell me all you know of him over lunch?”  Instantly smitten Sam looks over his shoulder as he absently waves goodbye.

 All nod at Hermione’s inquiry.  “Well that explains it, Amari has been a Falconer since she was seven.  She loves birds.”

 It took a moment before Steve understood resulting in a blush as the others chuckle.  Bucky drapes his arm around Hermione’s back as his hand rests on her hip. 

 Shaking off any images of his new cousin and team mate together, Bucky turns, “I didn’t know you were invited.”

 Steve shrugs, “Shuri, said I needed to be here so, here I am. Now what trouble did you get yourself into?”

 Cockily Bucky smiles "Well punk, I met some interesting people. Put some in line and found my girl. Got married blessed by magic. Recognized by the Queen mother and the royal family."

Speechless, Steve look between them "Wha?" Both Natalie and Clint became quiet at his omission.

Hermione murmurs "I think you broke them love."

 

 


End file.
